2013-14 season
=Overview= The 2013-14 season was Fulham's 116th of competitive football, and the club's 13th consecutive season in the Premier League. Martin Jol remained in charge to start his third campaign at Fulham. Early transfers were quickly made at the tailend of May and throughout June with the signings of Fernando Amorebieta, Derek Boateng and Maarten Stekelenburg. The big change however was the selling of the club by chairman Mohamed Al-Fayed to Pakistani-American businessman Shahid Khan, officially announced on 13 July 2013. Khan, who also owns American football club Jacksonville Jaguars, bought Fulham for a reported £150 million. Pre-season kicked off with a week in Costa Rica, playing matches against Cartaginés, Alajeulense (Bryan Ruiz' former club) and Saprissa, all resulting in victories albeit the final match on penalties. The remaining pre-season fixtures of Werder Bremen away and Real Betis and Parma at home were more disappointing, with two losses and a draw not inspiring much confidence before the league campaign was underway. However, Fulham began with the best of starts, as they grabbed a rare away victory on the opening day of the season against Sunderland, although another disappointing home defeat the following week against Arsenal brought them down to earth. Entering the League Cup in the 2nd round, Fulham were drawn away to League Two Burton Albion, and scraped through by the skin of their teeth after a penalty shootout victory after a 2-2 draw after extra time with Hugo Rodallega scoring an 117th minute equaliser. Fulham progressed to the fifth round of the competition before losing out to Leicester City, despite an impressive victory over Everton in the fourth round. Fulham's performances were becoming worse and many losses were endured, both home and away, putting Martin Jol's position under extreme pressure. Certain matches, like the Southampton 2-0 loss and the West Ham 3-0 loss resulted in Fulham failing to register a single shot on target, and it was performances like these that had the fans calling for Jol to be sacked. Ultimately, it was that West Ham match at Upton Park that would be his final match in charge, as Shahid Khan sacked him the following day; René Meulensteen taking charge with immediate effect (having been hired as Jol's right hand man just two weeks prior to this). Initially, the football played under Meulensteen was noticeably better, and several victories followed, such as the 2-0 win over Aston Villa and the 2-1 away win at Norwich, though two abysmal results were also in the mix including a shocking 6-0 loss at Hull and a 4-1 loss at home to Sunderland. =League table= =Squad= (on loan from QPR) (left 6 Sept 2013) (on loan from Seattle Sounders) (on loan from Aston Villa) =Staff= Board Coaching staff Medical staff =Kits= =Transfers= Players in Players out Loans in Loans out =Matches= Pre-season First team Additional Friendlies Premier League League Cup FA Cup =Statistics= Appearances & goals |- |colspan="12"|''Players who left the club during 2013-14:'' |- |} Top scorers Includes all competitive matches. When total goals are equal, the list is sorted by player who gained that number first Assists Includes all competitive matches. When total assists are equal, the list is sorted by player who gained that number first Disciplinary record Includes all competitive matches Category:Seasons